


Surveillance

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sal, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Varkon, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Semi Public Sex, sex while working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sal was on break but Varkon wasn’t, therefore they have compromised.





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I fell in love with these ship the moment it was presented to me and honestly there needs to be more of it. I hope you guys enjoy! I know I certainly did enjoy writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails 
> 
> Any questions on ABO stuff or requests drop me an ask or IM on tumblr ^^

“Mmmnnnnngh…..”

“Hey, you’re supposed to be watching the screen aren’t ya?

He bit his bottom lip, blushing as he’s leaning on the security camera console. He shivered a bit biting his bottom lip at the strong hands gently hold his thighs open and bouncing him up and down on his lap at a slow pace.

Varkon looked up slowly at the screens that oversee the mall, watching the different aliens and people he’s supposed to be watching over and protecting from anyone or anything that might cause them harm. Well he’s supposed to be. 

“Ghhhnngh…..haaa. Easy for y-you to say……!” He blushed harder, ears folding back as he felt Sal thrust up into his slit. 

He whimpered needily and gasped as he felt the tip of Sal’s cock press into him.

“Well I’m on break, honey,” The cook gently kneaded his fingers down Varkon’s sides, “But you aren’t and I’d hate for you to not be able to do your job when you’re supposed to…” smirked a little and lifted Varkon almost completely off his cock, “Of course I could stop…..”

Varkon gasped and whined “Noooooo….! No don’t stoooooop….! Please…..!”

Sal smirked as he thrust up into him purring softly at the soft keen Varkon lets out. The security guard tilted his head back panting and whimpering as h3 leaned his head back on the bigger galra’s shoulder.

“Then you gotta pay attention sweetie. You’re the one in charge of keeping the mall safe and you did tell me you could multitask, remember?” He slowly tilted Varkon’s head up to look at the screens.

The mall cop had a glazed look in his eyes as he tried to grind his hips down a bit harder and faster, trying to get his lover to go harder into him, to slam into his aching slit. 

Slick was already dribbling over the base of the phallus and slowly down Sal’s balls and thighs. A smirk crosses the cook’s face as he moved the hand on Varkon’s head down to between the thick, lovely blue thighs and slowly rubbed his fingers over the little clit. 

“Stars you’re so pretty….” he whispered as he starts to rub a little faster.

“Aaaaaahnnnngh….!” 

“So pretty it should be illegal….soft and curved and just…..I can’t get enough….”

Varkon blushed and shivered as he tried to keep his eyes open and on the screen.

But oh stars smelt him was it hard. It was so so hard….! 

“P-please…..please please please….fuck me harder…..!” He whined as he tried to just slam his hips down to take the alpha down to the base. He almost sobbed when the two hands grab his hips and stop him, “Ooooh please please please….! Please I need it…..!”

Sal hummed and looked at him “Well….I guess you have been pretty good….ok,” he shifted around a bit befor he angled his hips a moment, shifting around on the chair. His eyes soften a bit has his lover gasps and digs his claws into the console.  
It took all of Varkon’s power not to screech as Sal started to pound into him and holding him in place by his thighs.

“Aaaaaah! AAAAH!”

“Quiznak…oh quiznak Varky….nnnngh Varky I’m…..!” Sal bared his teeth a bit, gritting them as he dug his claws into those beautiful hips and holding him close as he fucks into him, “Ah fuck I’m gonna….!”

Varkon thunked his forehead against the console, as his thighs shook at the oncoming onslaught of pleasure. He could feel his stomach tightening slightly as the heat spreads through his hips with each wet slap of their hips meeting….!

“Oooooh….OOH SAL SAL SAL—AAAAAAAH!!” Varkon screeched as he came around the other.

Sal grunted as he stilled inside his lover, pulling his hips down to take in all of him as his knot slowly took form. 

“Mmmmm….” Varkon slumped with a shiver, cheeks dark violet as he twitched slightly. 

There’s a moment of silence before Sal nudged him.

“Hey….hey sweetheart….you ok?”

A purr was the mall cop’s reply as Sal gently picked him up and held him close to him, still knotted inside him. He pressed light kisses to the blue Galra’s forehead as he wrapped his arms around him before looking at the screens.

He took a moment to dim the screen before he made himself comfortable. He made sure the security guard was still able to see the screens before making himself comfy with him and wait for his knot to deflate.

After all Varkon was still on duty and needed to keep an eye out.


End file.
